


A Letter to Kairi

by thedeliverygod



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, KH3 spoilers, Sokai, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeliverygod/pseuds/thedeliverygod
Summary: Sora writes a letter to Kairi from Shibuya.





	A Letter to Kairi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I know Nomura said the Shibuya shown isn't necessarily tied to TWEWY, but I had to.

Sora groaned and threw his head backwards against the wall he was sitting against, roughly dropping his gummiphone at his side. He had restarted this text what felt like a million times and for all he knew, she probably would never even see it.

“I know it’s the thought that counts, but…” He tilted his head downward to frown at the phone, thinking he could never be as eloquent as she was. Letting out another breath and shaking his head, he picked it back up and mumbled, “Let’s try this again, I guess.”

_Kairi,_

_This world or realm that I’m in I’ve never been to before, it’s full of tall buildings and cars. It almost seems like San Fransokyo except despite all the people, no one notices me or hears me? It’s honestly really creepy and lonely. But thankfully I ran into some friends I met during my mark of mastery exam, so I’ve had some help. It was actually Shiki who suggested I tried sending a text message, she said even if it doesn’t send now I can always show it to you when I see you again. Especially if I end up writing a couple of them, which might end up being the case. I’m so sorry that things happened the way they did. But you’re safe and we’ll be together again soon, I promise.  I figured your letter is what brought us together again before, so maybe something similar will work this time too._

“You done yet?” Neku’s voice rang out from the opening of the alleyway and Sora looked up to see his head poking around the corner.

Shiki’s shrill voice followed shortly after, hidden behind the wall, “Neku! I told you to give him privacy!”

“I’m done.” Sora answered with an amused grin as he stood back up, dusting off his pants, “For the most part, anyway.”

“What do you mean for the most part!?” Shiki shoved past Neku and gave Sora a questioning look, “Doesn’t Kairi deserve your complete and total attention!? That’s why I set this whole thing up to begin with!”

His mouth parted in surprise, and he stuttered defensively, “S-she does! I just literally have to hit the send button, that’s it!” Sora took a breath, “Jeez, Shiki.”

“She doesn’t play around.” Neku answered from where he clung to the wall to keep himself from falling over after Shiki sent him spinning.

She groaned and huffed back, “Of _course_ I don’t play around when it comes to romantic letters!” Reaching up to her forehead, she added in a disgusted voice, “Ugh, _boys_!”

Sora’s face beginning to warm, he looked back down at his phone and commented, “Uh, well I’m gonna hit send now…” His finger pressed down onto the touch screen and he watched the little loading screen, waiting for the inevitable error. After a few moments, the word ‘SENT!’ popped up on his screen and his mouth dropped open. “W-what…?”

“What is it?” Shiki asked curiously from his side.

“It sent.” He looked up in disbelief, seeing both of their shocked faces as well. The realization hitting him, a grin spread across his face and he repeated loudly, “It sent!”

“Congratulations!” She grabbed his arm and jumped up and down with him.

Neku smiled too, but asked quietly, “Do you think you’ll be able to get her reply?”

Sora blinked, coming down from the celebration, and shrugged, “I’m not sure, but… Even if just this one thing sends, that’s enough for me. At least this way she’ll hopefully be a little less worried until we see each other again.” He flashed another quick smile, “And I feel better now, too.”

“Good.” Neku smiled again and ruffled Sora’s hair, “Maybe you’ll actually focus on the missions now instead of me and Shiki pulling all the weight.”

“Hey, I haven’t been _that_ bad.” Sora swatted his hand away with a frown.

Shiki hummed and admitted quietly, “Sorry, Sora. You have been a little out of it.”

“You too?” His shoulders dropped in defeat before he felt hands on his shoulders.

“You went through a lot, don’t worry about it.” Neku gave a brief pat and pulled away, “I was just kidding.”

“And that’s what friends are for.” Shiki retracted her hand as well only to give him a thumbs up, “To lift you up when you’re down.”

Sora perked back up and nodded brightly, “Thanks, guys.”


End file.
